


Missing Magic

by citrinestone



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinestone/pseuds/citrinestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Summer break Lily misses using magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Magic

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. I'm just having fun.

Thanks to brknhalo241 for her beta work, any mistakes are mine.

This story is inspired by some art work done by Allada title "Wingardium Leviosa"

If you want to see it you can search her name at DeviantART and I also have a link on my profile page.

"I wish we could do magic during summer break", Lily said, twirling the feather she had picked up while walking.

"We could always go back to my house. I think Mum and Da have probably stopped arguing by now," Severus said, writing on the dirt with a twig.

"I mean out here. Underneath the stars," she said.

Lily continued walking, leaving Severus behind as he wrote in the dirt. Her eyes were on the stars, and she didn't even notice that she was now walking on a harder surface, even though she was not wearing any shoes; her soles had been calloused from walking barefooted all summer. She loved going without shoes, but also knew that her parents couldn't afford to buy her summer sandals, and depended on her to wear Petunia's hand me downs, which were a lousy fit being too big and already moulded to Petunia's foot. Not to mention the smell. Lily figured she would wear her sandals from last year, even though they were a bit small. She would also rather get an extra pair of shoes for school, where it mattered more.

The summer was usually just her family and Severus, who also went around barefooted. For some reason many of her friends at Hogwarts thought that she was as popular at home as she was at Hogwarts, but that wasn't the case. Before she met Severus there was always something different about her; the magic she couldn't control that would upset her grandmother, and sometimes scare away other neighbourhood children. She had heard her parents discuss that maybe they should take her to a doctor, but they decided against it, for fear that someone might lock up their little girl and use her as some kind of guinea pig.

School had been difficult for her. If she would get angry with another child or the teacher, something unusual would happen to them; nothing horrible, just maybe a change of hair colour for her teacher and, for the young boy who teased, a blue spot on his nose. "You're a freak like that Snape boy," he told her, but she didn't know who Severus was then, although she remembered she was glad to hear that there might be someone like her.

Lily always remembered having magic, even before when she wasn't sure what it was. She hoped and prayed that an answer would come, and it did when Severus walked up to her dressed up like a character from the Wizard of Oz.

"Why are you dressed liked that?" Lily asked.

"Because he is a freak!" Petunia said.

"No!" Severus said glaring at her. "Because I'm a wizard."

"Your parents let you go out like that?" Petunia said, looking at Severus with a disgusted look and her nose crinkled up.

"No." Severus said turning red. "I'm going home."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lily yelled as Severus walked away.

He never answered and this scared Lily.

"You made him feel bad, Tuny." Lily ran home crying, and didn't talk to Petunia for the rest of the evening.

Lily walked up the rocky hill thinking about these things. She turned and expected Severus to be behind her, but he wasn't, he was still writing on the ground with the stick, and it actually looked like he was figuring out something, and not just doodling.

"Sev!" She yelled.

He started running toward her, but then backtracked to erase with his foot whatever he had been working on. He then started running up to the rocky ledge she was on. Lily sat down as she watched him, and giggled when he stubbed his toe and said a word that was not allowed in her house.

Severus finally joined her on the ledge.

"Just think, next year at this time we will be thirteen," Lily said.

"So?"

"That means we're closer to being seventeen, and we will be able to use magic outside of Hogwarts." She smiled. "Why do you think that they don't let us use magic now, even though we've already been to Hogwarts?"

"Scared that we're going to do something stupid." Lily noticed that his northern accent was stronger at home than Hogwarts, unlike hers which basically stayed the same. "Afraid that we might expose our world to Muggles, and we can't be trusted."

"I miss doing magic, even simple spells like Wingardium Leviosa."

"Is that what you're trying to do with the feather?" Severus started moving the twig in his hand like a wand.

Lily smiled at him and then turned away. She put the feather on the palm of her hand and blew on it. There was a light breeze that helped carry the feather away.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Severus said.

Both children looked at the feather as it floated down and out of sight.

Lily turned and looked up at him with the smile that had not left her. He smiled back.

 

A/NThanks to anyone reading and/or reviewing, or just stopping by.


End file.
